the_walking_dead_video_game_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Andrew Redgrave
Andrew Redgrave is a survivor of The Apocalypse and recentley added characters to "The Walking Dead Video Game Roleplay Series". Status: Alive Gender: Male Hair: Brown Age: 18 Occupation: Unemployed Relations: Unamed Father Unamed Mother Unamed Grandfather Boyfriend: Sloan Utz (Unkown) Unamed Sister. Series Timespan: Just Surviving Another Day - Present Ethnicity: Caucasian-British 'Character' Pre-Apocalypse As of right now, not much is known about Andrew's life before The infection hit, but he confessed to both Lilly and Damon that he had various jobs here and there before The Apocalypse. He also keeps a very close guraded secret that he never really got along with his family very well, oftern using The Internet as a way of communication with the world, he locked himself away from the outside world, instead of going out and communicating with people in his town, however he displayed great reasoning skills with Clementine which may suggest he had a job in Childcare at somepoint. He moved to America to meet his boyfriend soon after, Unbeknownts to him, The Infection had just begun. Post-Apocalypse " Just Surviving Another Day " Andrew stated he was with a tour group, that was eventually going to stop off at Calafornia so he could be with his boyfriend, during the time though a Crazed Man, hoped on board, screaming about the dead walking around, he then got agitated, shooting the driver. This caused the people on the bus to go in a panic, The Crazed Man tried to keep them quiet and carm to the best of his ability, but failed ultimately, during this breif distraction, the bus driver reanimated as a Walker and bit The Crazed man, during this time, The bus crashed into a ditch, causing the doors to play up, The Crazed man, dying quickly and fast from his wounds tried his best to kill The Walker, only to get bit and ultimately die, during the distraction Andrew fled. It was from here he began his quest alone to find his boyfriend on foot, he spent many hours feeling guilty for leaving everyone and in a panic and fear about what was ultimately going on in the world. After some wondering he came across a group of survivors who took him in, but a rather loud survivor drew walkers too close, causing Andrew and another survivor to fend them off themselves, getting rather messy and low on people, the survivor ordered Andrew to leave, hesitently Andrew decided his boyfriend would much prefer him alive, and he fled yet again, he spent many months wondering, finding food here and there, he took rest outside of Lilly's camp ready to accept death from his Dehydration and Hunger. Fourtantly for him, he was found by Lilly, who at first glance precieved him as a Bandit, after a little convincing and obvious observation Lilly took him in, gave him some food and water. It is here Andrew told her a little about himself .He also promised to be of some help to the group before he left for there kindness, he concluded the best way for him to help was to do a supply run for the group, to which Lilly agreed too. Afterwards Lilly gave him a bed for the night. After collecting his thoughts and getting the first good night's sleep in months, Andrew woke up to Lilly waken him, this is where he met Damon. Lilly informed him that Damon would be accompanying him, Andrew liked the idea and planned with Damon on which would be the best way to get supplies after recieving information from Lilly on the best two places to get both food and medicine supplies from which consisted of looting shops, or heading to a neighbourhood. Andrew deduced it was best to head to the neighbourhood as it was the least place to be looted, as most people would be looting shops, he left the decision ultimately upto Damon, who decided to head to the Neighbourhood. During there walk to town, they discussed life before this all started, Andrew opened upto Damon about his life, and his comfort around him in general. Damon himself expressed the same feelings. On the way they noticed already killed walkers, with a clean shot right through the head, they took this as both cauction and fear, thus they proceeded carmly to the nearest house in the vicinity. They took the short time they had to split up, Damon searched the upstairs while Andrew looted for food and medicine in the downstairs, being sucsessful he found a full chicken along with bread, the needed medicine and some meat, he perpared Damon a sandwich, just as soon as he returned down the stairs, with a sad look on his face. He tried asking what the problem was but was interupted by a shot in the dark, they took cover, believing it to be a attack on the both of them. After a intense moment Andrew volunteers to go out himself, not wanting Damon to be in any danger. As he called out to whoever fired the shot with no reply he turns back to Damon to tell him, just them he hears the click of a gun behind him, he then hears the voice of a girl, Clementine who damands to know who he is, Andrew plays along, not wanting to scare the girl and tells her his name and objective, it is here Clementine finds out about Lilly again as Andrew mentions her when stating his objective. Reluctently she begins to trust him, lowering her gun when seeing Damon aproach who increases the trust in them both. Both Damon and Andrew agree there new objective should be to secure the saftey of Clementine, thus they discuss the posability of her joining the camp, to which after much thought she agrees. They then begun there journey back to the camp, where they share more about themselves to eachother. During this time Andrew tried his best to bond with Clementine, taking her mind off the morbid world and trying to lighten the mood, they were interrupted by walkers slowly approaching, this wasn't helped by Molly who started to attack Damon beliving both Andrew and Damon to be kidnappeds of Clementine. Clementine explained the situation but during this time The Herd was already closing in forcing them to make there way to the camp. Molly and Damon took this time to bond as Andrew stayed alert, when they neared the camp (A few metres) Andrew spotted a clothes store. "Some Old Some New" Andrew appeared in this story. 'Killed Victims' This list shows the victims Andrew has killed: Numerous counts of Zombies. Relationships Damon Morris Andrew and Damon are good friends. This is evident in there comfterbleness around eachother, they where quick to share there past's around eachother and where delighted to find out they where both from the same country. When Damon's bad leg acted up, Andrew was quick to assist him to get him away from the walkers, to which he appricated. Lilly Caul Andrew and Lilly seem to get along well, altough Lilly seems to find him a little annoying and chatterbox, this may distract Lilly from being the bestest of friends with him, but they seem to be friends regardless. Lilly puts the group first above all else, which Andrew admires the most, he's willing to take the blame and a lecture from Lilly if its means that everyone else is safe. Clementine Marsh Andrew believes that Clementine should be protected above all else, although there hasnt been much interaction with Clementine and Andrew, he has her saftey above all else and values her as a little sister or daughter. He is willing to allow Clementine in Molly's safe hands considering seeing her abilites. It's unknown how Clementine feels about Andrew. Molly From the begining Molly never trusted Andrew, however over time her opinon may of changed, the two seem to have a some sort of sibling rivalry, joking and playfully insulting eachother to change the mood, Molly sees that Andrew has the best intentions, she may even begun to trust him herself.